Hrimhari (Earth-616)
, Hairy Harry | Identity = | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Asgardians; Ally of New Mutant, X-Force | Relatives = Unborn child with Rahne Sinclair (allegedly Tier), Fenris (father), Loki (grandfather), Angerboda (grandmother), Laufey (great-grandfather, deceased), Farbauti (great-grandmother), Midgard Serpent (aunt), Hela (aunt), Hoarfen (uncle), Sturm (uncle), Drang (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Niffleheim | Gender = Male | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Silver | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (in lupine form; Silver as human) | UnusualFeatures = Normally lupine features, pointed ears, fangs, dark gray hair over entire body | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wolf Prince of Asgard | Education = | Origin = Member of the Asgardian race descended from Fenris | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | PlaceOfDeath = Utopia | Creators = Chris Claremont | First = New Mutants Special Edition #1 | Last = X-Factor #212 | Quotation = I love her...and...I will find a way back to her. | Speaker = Hrimhari | HistoryText = Origin Descended from the great wolf Fenris, Hrimhari was one of the Wolf Gods of Asgard. He was born able shapeshift into either a full wolf or wolfman. Little of his past was known, though he was known as a being of unquestionable honor and a friend to the Warriors Three. New Mutants Hrimari was a sweetheart of the New Mutant Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) during her infrequent adventures in Asgard. At one time Hrimhari and Wolfsbane were captured by Loki and forced to wear a pair of Collars of Obedience. The collars turned them into monstrous wolves, Grimfang and Bleakheart, who were forced to track down the X-Men and New Mutants. Hrimhari and Rahne were eventually freed from Loki's control by Cannonball who destroyed the collars with an enchanted sword. Ragnarok During the fall of Asgard, Frost Giants fought and killed Hrimhari's entire pack. Hrimhari tracked the Frost Giants quickly and while locked in battle with them, Hrimhari found Ragnarok. Hrimhari was reborn along with Asgard on Midgard (in Oklahoma). Hrimhari claims he was reborn for the purpose of finding his true love, Rahne Sinclair. X-Force While Rahne was recovering X-Force's second mission and her brainwashing in Angel's Aerie in the Colorado Rocky Mountains, Hrimhari found her quite to her surprise. Now reunited with his former lover, Hrimhari explained to Rahne the fall of Asgard, the murder of his pack, and his own rebirth on Midgard. Hrimhari then revealed to Rahne that he can now shapeshift into a fully human form. They then consummated their newly rekindled romance. While in the throws of afterglow, next to a roaring fire on the floor of Angel's Aerie, Hrimhari and Wolfsbane were attacked by three of the Frost Giants that slaughters Hrimhari's pack. At first they flee, but then Hrimhari and Wolfsbane decide that can run no longer and turn to face their attackers. After narrowly defeating the Frost Giants, the seemingly uninjured Rahne faints due to unknown causes. Faintly she calls out for Elixir. Hrimhari rushes her back to Angel's Aerie, where he is met by Archangel and Warpath who accompany him to the X-Men base on Utopia . Unfortunately, Utopia is under attack by Selene's undead mutants and Elixir is in a comatose state due to the strain exerted by time traveling and in healing Surge. Wolfsbane condition continued to worsen, and in desperation Hrimhari calls upon the death goddess Hela. Hela offered Hrimhari an even trade; a life for a life. Except she asked him to choose between his true love, Rahne, or their unborn child (which was the reason Rahne was dying). In the end, Hrimhari choose to exchange his life for Elixir's, knowing the Elixir could save both Rahne and his unborn cub. As Hrimhari and Hela disappeared he told a recovered Elixir to save Rahne and tell her "I love her...and...I will find a way back to her." To save Wolfsbane's life Elixir had to strengthen her body (to undefined limits) to endure the Asgardian embryo growing inside her. In Hel Hrimhari was taken by Hela to Niffleheim where he was forced to become apart of her army of the dead. When the X-Factor team traveled to Las Vegas to comfort Hela at her Inferno Club and save Pip the Troll , Hrimhari was among the army of death which fought them. Hrimhari was able to smell Rahne's scent on Shatterstar and immediately attacked him. Shatterstar was able to hold his own against Hrimhari and learned that Hrimhari was actually the father of Rahne's unborn child not Rictor as Rahne had led the team to believe. Although X-Factor survived and saved Pip, they were unable to free Hrimhari, so he remains a prison and servant of Hela. | Powers = Hrimhari possesses the conventional superhuman abilities of an Asgardian man, although he is descended from Fenris. Hrimhari has the ability to shapeshift into a wolf-like humanoid, or into a full wolf at will. Since being reborn as part of the Midgard, Hrimhari can now shapeshift into a fully human form. | Abilities = Hrimhari is skilled in unarmed combat and has defeated Frost Giants. | Strength = Can lift (press) about 30 tons under optimal conditions | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Although Hrimhari technically died when he gave his soul in exchange to save Rahne and their unborn child in , he appeared again as part of Hela's army of death in . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pointed Ears Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Lupine Form Category:Laufeyson Family Category:Odinson Family